Perte de contrôle
by SonateVal
Summary: Perte de contrôle, perte de mémoire, perte de la parole... Comment Rivaille va-t-il parvenir à faire recouvrer les esprits du gamin, qui agit jusqu'à présent comme un animal ?
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. Dans mon cas, tout va pour le mieux, même si je suis en période d'examen, je tiens le coup ! **

**J'ai eu comme qui dirait (encore) une envie d'écrire une mini fiction sur mon couple chéri (encore 2 ou 3 chapitres). Il faut dire qu'en ce moment, je passe ma vie sur Youtube pour regarder des doujinshis d'ErenxRivaille qui sont traduits en espagnol (la joie de parler espagnol et de pouvoir comprendre). En bref, il y en a un qui m'a particulièrement plu, et j'ai eu donc envie de vous le partager en faisant une petite fic inspirée de ce doujin ! (Peut-être le reconnaîtrez-vous, malgré les ajouts et modifications.)**

**Dans tous les cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Encore désolé pour les fautes qu'il pourrait éventuellement y avoir.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

C'est par une belle journée ensoleillée et paisible qu'un cri étonnement bruyant vint réveiller le placide silence qui régnait un peu plus tôt.

-Tu l'as eu ? Cria une jeune femme, sa voix stridente traversant une étrange quantitée de vapeur qui s'était dispersée un peu partout après le cri.

-Tch. Bien sûr que je l'ai eu, pour qui tu me prends, répondit le concerné en fronçant les sourcils, regardant la femme à lunettes qui courrait vers lui.

-Heureusement que tu es Rivaille, soupira doucement la femme, rassurée en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Et malheureusement, tu es Hanji, ricana Rivaille en essuyant son arme et sa main, couvertes de sang. Kh, c'est dégueulasse.

Elle souffla en voyant le corps du titan qui gisait à présent au sol.

-Il faut que tu sortes Eren de là.

-J'ai pas le choix, de toute façon, pesta le caporal.

Et d'un bond, il se trouva sur la nuque du monstre, tirant sur le corps désormais exposé et inerte du jeune garçon qui était dans la chair du titan, il y a quelques secondes.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, lâcha doucement Hanji en regardant le jeune garçon dans les bras du caporal Rivaille.

-C'est juste un putain de morveux qui a pété les plombs, cracha automatiquement celui-ci.

-Non mais. Vraiment Rivaille. On avait jamais eu ça avant. Il doit y avoir un problème.

-Caporal !

L'interpellé se retourna et vit son escouade arrivée vers lui, en courant.

-Caporal ! Vous n'avez rien ? Demanda une jeune femme au cheveux brun, virant un peu au roux, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je l'ai arrêté à temps.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Enchaîna soudainement Erd, en voyant le corps du titan s'évaporer.

-Ce foutu gamin a commencé à perdre le contrôle. Il ne nous reconnaissait plus. Il devenait trop dangereux, alors je l'ai neutralisé C'était plus prudent, expliqua Rivaille, un regard blasé et terne sur le visage, comme à son habitude.

-Il ne vous reconnaissait plus ?! S'esclaffa Petra, la jeune femme qui lui avait demandé s'il n'était pas blessé.

-Non.

-C'est assez problématique, répliqua la femme à lunettes, une main sur le menton.

-Quoiqu'il en soit. Dès qu'il se réveille, je lui botte le cul et l'oblige à nous dire tout ce qu'il sait.

-...Tu sais Rivaille, il n'y a pas besoin que tu le frappes pour qu'il parle.

-Ta gueule. C'est nécessaire pour la discipline.

Hanji soupira. Ce mec était vraiment fou.

* * *

-Eren ? Tu m'entends ? Eren ! Youhouu ?!

-Hé la binoclarde, tu vois bien que ça sert à rien ce que tu fais, il te voit, mais il a pas de réaction, soupira Rivaille, irrité de voir son amie gigoter ses mains devant le visage fatigué du gamin.

Cela faisait seulement quelques minutes qu'Eren s'était réveillé. Mais étrangement, il avait perdu l'usage de la parole et n'avait pas vraiment de réaction à ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. Il n'avait non plus pas l'air de reconnaître qui que ce soit et des traces rouges, à cause de l'attachement avec le corps du titan, scrutaient encore son visage.

-Mais tu pourrais m'aider au moins ! Bredouilla la jeune femme, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

-Tch.

Rivaille lâcha un soupire d'exaspération mais se leva tout de même pour venir prêt de la jeune recrue. Il le considéra un instant, le sourcil relevé. Il avait ce putain d'air innocent sur le visage.

-Hoy, Eren. Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas ? T'as perdu la mémoire, sale morveux ? Demanda le caporal, en s'accroupissant prêt du garçon qui était assis, dos contre le mur.

Le concerné le regarda étrangement avant de lâcher un petit grognement et de se jeter sur le veston de son supérieur pour le mordre.

Rivaille fut un peu surpris sur le coup, mais il reprit directement son expression normale.

-Caporal ! Cria son escouade qui se trouvait quelques mètres derrière lui.

-Du calme. Restez ou vous êtes, dit-il normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Hanji, elle, ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de pouffer de rire.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Jäger, lui cracha-t-il de sa voix dure et froide.

Celui-ci ne répondit que par un froncement de sourcils, en mordant plus fort le vêtement.

-Abrutit, tu veux vraiment me manger ? J'ai pas très bon goût tu sais.

-Caporal, c'est dangereux, reculez ! Cria Petra.

Il soupira.

-Bon, laissez-moi seul avec lui, cracha-t-il d'agacement.

-Quoi mais caporal ! Et s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, protestèrent les autres.

-Fermez-là, ce n'est qu'un gamin. Si je peux le maîtriser quand il est en titan, j'vois pas pourquoi je pourrais pas le faire alors qu'il est sous sa forme humaine. Il ne peut rien me faire. Et le fait que vous soyez tous ici ne va pas l'aider. Laissez-moi faire.

L'escouade était vraiment contre cette idée, mais elle se contenta d'obéir et de sortir de la pièce, ayant trop peur de contrarier leur supérieur.

-Ne le tue pas, s'il te plaît, souffla Hanji, avant de sortir elle aussi.

Rivaille leva les yeux au ciel et attira à nouveau son regard sur le garçon qui mâchonnait toujours son veston. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant de la bave sur son habit et d'un coup sec, il le repoussa.

-Arrête tes conneries, morveux.

Il s'assit sur le petit canapé et croisa les jambes, l'air pensif.

-Qu'est-ce que j'fais faire de toi, hein, grommela-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Eren ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder. D'ailleurs, ça commençait à l'agacer. C'est vrai quoi, il avait rien d'autre mieux à faire ? Puis pourquoi il le reconnaissait pas ? Il devrait se souvenir du mec qui le tabasse sans cesse, non ? Non ? Non. Le jeune titan venait à nouveau de le mordre. Rivaille eut un mouvement de recul sur le coup mais il eu le temps de mettre son bras devant son visage, parce que oui, ce stupide gamin visait le visage maintenant.

-Putain Eren ! C'est pas parce que t'as perdu la mémoire que j'vais être doux avec toi, reste tranquille ! Maugréa-t-il en poussant sur son cou avec son bras, de toute ses forces.

Le gamin valsa sous la force de son caporal et il se mit à tousser fortement sous le regard irrité du plus âgé. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Eren de grogner à nouveau sur son supérieur.

-Oh, ta gueule, soupira celui-ci, prêt à lui donner un autre coup.

Mais contre toute attente, le gamin se jeta sur lui, le plaquant sur le petit canapé ou il était assit. Rivaille n'avait absolument rien comprit sur le coup. Mais que diable voulait ce gosse ?! L'assaillant avait plaqué fermement ses mains sur les épaules de sa victime, l'empêchant de bouger. Il avait toujours cette moue fatiguée et agressive sur le visage. Rivaille remarqua aussi un léger filet de bave qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. C'était dégueulasse ! Il n'avait plus du tout un comportement d'humain. Il agissait vraiment comme un animal. Et c'était pas très bon pour le caporal, parce que même s'il sait se défendre, ce gosse a une force de titan, ne l'oublions pas. Puis s'il venait à se mordre et à se transformer, il était dans une belle merde. Mais s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il ne pensait pas qu'Eren allait lui sauter dessus comme ça.

-Hoy Jäger, c'est quoi ton problème ? Souffla-t-il agacé, en plongeant ses deux billes grises dans les yeux bleus azur du gamin, cherchant désespérément le vrai Eren.

Parce que putain. Il devait bien être quelque part là-dedans, non ? Mais Rivaille n'eut comme seule réponse qu'un froncement de sourcils et deux lèvres venant se poser sur la peau froide de son cou. Rivaille sursauta et regarda sa recrue, incompréhensible. "_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, putain de merde._" pensa celui-ci en essayant de le pousser. Mais étrangement, le caporal se mit à apprécier la succion qui se faisait dans son cou. Sentir cette langue chaude et humide venir taquiner sa jugulaire lui procurait du bien être. D'ailleurs il se mit à penser à un moment qu'il le laisserait continuer. Mais une morsure douloureuse le fit revenir à la réalité alors qu'un cri de douleur sortait de sa gorge.

-Abruti, ça fait mal ! Lui cracha-t-il en portant sa main là ou le gamin l'avait mordu.

Il saignait. Putain, il saignait. "_Il est pas sérieux ce gamin._" Le dit gamin sourit un moment avant de faire de léger mouvement sur le bassin de son caporal, lui faisant lâcher un gémissement de surprise.

-Jäger.

Le concerné ne fit que le regarder, un filet de bave mélangé au sang au coin de sa bouche.

-Pourquoi diable tu as une érection ?!

C'était une question rhétorique évidemment, puisque le garçon ne savait apparemment toujours pas parler. Il s'empressa juste de se coller un peu plus fort contre son supérieur et de lécher la plaie qui saignait encore légèrement. Ouais, c'était vraiment un animal. Rivaille se dit que le laisser faire le fera peut-être revenir à lui-même, alors il ne bougea pas. Enfin. Il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il ne faisait pas de choses trop bizarres. Même si c'était déjà bizarre. Ouais nan. En fait. C'était vraiment déjà TROP bizarre... Mais il n'arrivait pas à le repousser. "_En ce moment même, je me hais. Mais lui, je le hais encore plus._" se cracha-t-il dans ses pensées, en fronçant les sourcils. C'est alors qu'il sentit de fins doigts venir se glisser sous sa chemise, cherchant à l'ouvrir.

-Hoy.

Eren dévia la trajectoire de sa langue vers le menton de son supérieur, ayant assez de lécher le cou du plus vieux. Rivaille le regarda, furieux. Mais ça n'affecta en rien l'attitude du jeune titan. "_Bon ok, si même mon regard n'a plus d'effet sur lui, je suis dans la merde._"

* * *

_**To be continued. ~ **_

**Ahah, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! Je vous avoue que voir Rivaille dans cette situation me fait bien rire (et fangirler). **

**So, je vous dis à la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour mes chéris !**

**Tout d'abord, gomen du retard. Mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps avec les examens, toussa. Je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration. ;_;**

**Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos review, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir que vous aimez autant le premier chapitre ! Je vous poste donc la deuxième partie.**

**PS : Voici le lien du doujinshi dont je me suis inspirée : watch?v=cTsqhjv0hKY (si le lien ne se met pas bien ou quoi, le nom du doujin c'est "****_Gaburi_****" vous tapez ça sur Youtube, il apparaîtra directement). **

**Celui-ci est traduit en espagnol, mais il l'est sûrement en anglais aussi !**

**Vous remarquerez aussi que je n'ai pas exactement suivi l'oeuvre originale, j'ai ajouté des choses et les dialogues ne sont pas toujours pareils. Je ne voulais pas que ça soit exactement la même chose, huhu. Mais je garde le Rivaille uke (dominé) sous la demande de plusieurs personnes.**

**Enfin bref !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_"Bon ok, si même mon regard n'a plus d'effet sur lui, je suis dans la merde."_

-Eren putain. Regarde-moi, lâcha sèchement le caporal, en prenant fermement le visage du jeune titan entre ses mains, plongeant son regard d'acier dans le sien. Ressaisis-toi, merde. J'suis pas là pour m'occuper d'un toutou qui sait pas contrôler ses pulsions.

Le dit "toutou" le regarda en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, l'expression interrogative.

"_Il ne me comprend toujours pas, cet abruti._"

-Bordel, mais mets-y un peu du tiens aussi ! Cracha-t-il en le frappant sur la tête.

Eren gémit un peu de douleur sur le coup et envoya un regard mauvais à son supérieur, laissant un grognement s'échapper de sa gorge. Rivaille leva les yeux au ciel et essaya à nouveau de le pousser, mais contre toute attente, le gamin plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise. Les lèvres du caporal se faisaient littéralement dévorées par l'assaillant, ne lui laissant pas une minute de répit. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris à y trouver du plaisir, car étrangement, il était rentré dans son jeu. La langue de Jäger explorait à présent sa bouche sans aucun scrupule, venant taquiner sa jumelle par moment. Rivaille ne savait plus quoi faire devant les assauts du gamin. D'un côté il voulait le repousser mais de l'autre, il n'y arrivait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne le voulait pas. C'était trop agréable bon sang. Et puis. N'avait-il pas le droit d'avoir un peu de bien être et de plaisir dans un monde aussi cruel que celui-ci ? Il soupira d'aise en sentant les mains chaudes d'Eren parcourir son corps froid sous sa chemise, laissant sa peau brûlante à chaque frôlement. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi bien, bordel ? Ce qui était entrain de se produire était mal, et il le savait. Il devait stopper ça, c'était déjà partit assez loin comme ça et de plus, la situation pouvait déraper à tout moment.

Il profita donc, lorsque sa bouche fut délivrée, pour donner un puissant coup de tête à Eren, qui gémit de douleur en se reculant un peu, la main sur l'endroit douloureux. Seulement, Rivaille savait que ça n'allait pas suffire pour stopper l'adolescent. Il lui octroya donc un autre coup dans le thorax, de son poing. Eren cracha un peu de salive sous l'impact et se retrouva plié de douleur, essayant désespérement de trouver de l'air pour ses pauvres poumons. Le caporal bénéficia donc de la situation pour le pousser de lui et se relever, remettant ses vêtements de manière à ce qu'il soit présentable et que surtout, personne ne soupçonne quoique ce soit.

-C'est pas trop tôt, maugréa-t-il en dépoussiérant sa chemise, maintenant froissés par les assauts du gamin.

Il considéra un moment l'adolescent qui était toujours au sol, le visage rouge de douleur et la main sur la poitrine, récupérant son souffle, alors que Rivaille soupira d'exaspération.

-Tu m'as cherché, merdeux. D'où on embrasse et déshabille son supérieur ?

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il tourna les talons, prêt à partir de la pièce pour laisser ce gamin incontrôlable se calmer et retrouver ses esprits. De toute façon, vu la situation, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Il savait très bien que rester avec lui était du suicide. Mais quelque chose l'interpellait fortement. Pourquoi ce morveux voulait-il à ce point l'embrasser et le tripoter ? "_Bah. L'adolescence._" si disait-il en haussant les épaules. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais en ce qui le concernait lui, personnellement, il s'était donner une claque mentalement, car au fond de lui, il avait apprécier toutes ces choses et il en était conscient. Ce n'était pas normal. Vraiment pas. Surtout quand ça venait d'un gamin stupide. ça n'avait pas de sens. Mais il faut dire que ce foutu merdeux ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Ah, bon sang. Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop. Il devait partir d'ici. S'éloigner du gamin le plus vite possible et prendre une bonne douche pour se rafraîchir les idées. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.

Mais lorsqu'il daigna se diriger vers la porte, son mouvement fut sèchement bloqué par une force titanesque et il se retrouva plaqué ventre au mur.

-Que...

Et c'est en tournant la tête qu'il vit le gamin dans son dos, son corps appuyé sur le sien avec puissance, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement.

-Putain mais c'est une blague ?! Cria presque le caporal en exerçant une pression contre le mur, pour pousser le jeune titan.

Eren grogna fortement et plaqua son corps avec plus de force contre le mur. Rivaille était vraiment bloqué. "_Merde, merde, merde. Pourquoi ce gamin est aussi fort ?! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le contrôler bordel de merde ?!" _

C'est alors qu'il sentit à nouveaux une douce sensation se faire dans son cou. Eren recommençait à le mordre violemment sous les gémissement de douleur de son supérieur. Le plus vieux lâcha un hocquet de surprise lorsque le jeune Jäger se mit à balader ses mains sur un endroit interdit. Non... C'était mal, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. "_Putain, pourquoi je me sens bien comme ça..._"

-Eren.

Le concerné ignora l'appel et s'empressa d'ouvrir la braguette de son caporal, sans aucune gêne.

-Hoy, arrête ça, c'est un ordre ! Lui cracha-t-il en donnant un coup de bassin sur le membre de l'adolescent, qui était toujours durci par l'excitation. C'est du viol, là !

Mais le gamin ne voulait rien savoir. Il méprisa tout ce que Rivaille pouvait lui dire et sortit le membre de son supérieur hors de son pantalon, commençant à faire de léger mouvement de vas et viens dessus.

-Putain... de gamin... souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le caporal décida d'abandonner toute tentative de résistance et se laissa faire. Il était bien trop tard pour reculer, de toute façon. Ce gamin était têtu comme une mûle, alors à quoi bon. Il se laissa donc emporter par le plaisir que le moucheron lui procurait et lâcha des râles de plaisir. ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas toucher comme ça. Il prit plus confortablement appui sur le mur sous les vas et viens plus insistants d'Eren alors qu'un filet de bave s'échappait à présent de ses lèvres. Soudain, il sentit son pantalon descendre doucement sur ses cuisses et une légère pression se faire entre ses fesses. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et porta son regard à Eren.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, enfoiré ?

Il crut discerner un léger sourire sur les lèvres du dit "enfoiré" avant de sentir une douleur atroce s'emparer de tout son être. Il ne put empêcher un cri de douleur s'échapper de sa gorge alors que l'escouade, maintenant alertée par le cri, toquait frénétiquement à la porte. Eren venait de s'enfoncer en lui.

-Caporal ! Caporal ! Tout va bien ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!

Le concerné déglutit difficilement mais réussit à rassurer son escouade parfaitement, gardant sa voix normale, comme si rien n'était.

-Ce n'est rien. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, et ne rentrez pas, c'est un ordre.

Rivaille adressa à nouveau un regard à l'assaillant. "_C'est répugnant..._" songea-t-il en voyant l'expression du gamin. Le plaisir ainsi que la fatigue étaient présents sur son visage et les marques rouges était également toujours là.

-Ah, merde Eren ! Gémis le plus vieux en sentant le gamin bouger plus fort désormais.

Les coups de reins étaient violents et ça lui faisait terriblement mal. "_Comment diable ça s'est terminé comme ça ?!_" L'adolescent sortit son membre gonflé de Rivaille et le retourna pour que celui-ci soit face à lui, avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans son entrée chaude.

-E..Eren. Bordel, réussit à souffler Rivaille entre deux gémissements, prenant le visage du gamin, une nouvelle fois, entre ses mains. Tu es un humain, pas vrai ? J'ai pas envie d'me faire violer par un titan, ou je ne sais quoi. Redeviens le Eren chien stupide que tu es, termina-t-il en pénétrant son regard dans le sien.

-C..caporal, lâcha doucement Eren dans un chuchotement.

Les marques rouges qui scrutaient son visage un peu plus tôt, disparaissaient lentement.

-ça c'est correct, morveux.

Le dit "morveux" s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, sous le regard étonné de Rivaille, sentant les coups de butoir toujours plus forts au plus profond de lui."_Il n'a pas encore récupéré ses esprits ?!_" Les gémissements s'échappaient à présent sans aucune décense de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. La douleur mélangée au plaisir le faisait entrer dans tous ses états alors qu'Eren s'enfonçait entièrement en lui. Rivaille failli venir en sentant une pression entouré son membre dressé mais se retint, par pur orgueil. "_Hors de question que je jouisse avant ce bâtard._"

-Jäger.. Je vais vraiment.. te tuer, lui cracha-t-il sèchement quand le concerné daigna enfin lâcher ses lèvres, alors qu'il faisait des vas et viens sur son membre.

L'atmosphère de la pièce était à présent beaucoup trop chaude et Rivaille avait l'impression que l'air lui manquait. La douleur n'était plus qu'un simple grain de sel dans le plaisir infini qui s'emparait de son corps chaud, les vas et viens de Jäger sur son membre au même rythme que les coups de bassins dans son intimité. Celui-ci n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il s'était complètement abandonné à cet adolescent incontrôlable. Il avait passé ses bras autour de son cou pour une position plus sensuelle et intime, leurs lèvres se frôlant et leurs corps se cognant à chaque coups de butoir. Les cheveux en bataille du gamin venaient taquiner le front du plus âgé alors que l'ébat atteignait doucement son apogée. Les deux hommes se regardaient, sans se quitter un seul instant du regard, plongeant leurs attention sur l'autre, observant la moindre réaction ou le moindre gémissement. Et ce fut dans un coup de rein ultime que le jeune garçon se libéra, dans l'intimité encore brûlante de son supérieur alors que celui-ci vint le rejoindre, quelques secondes plus tard, envoyant la matière blanche et gluante sur leurs ventres. Eren s'était effondré sur Rivaille lors du jouissement, essayant de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal. Il avait encore un peu mal là ou son caporal l'avait frappé.

-Hoy, Eren, appela celui-ci.

Pas de réaction.

"_Il se fout de moi, là._" D'un coup, il l'envoya valser un peu plus loin, alors qu'il se rhabilla. Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Eren avant d'ouvrir les yeux de surprise.

-Quel genre de gamin stupide s'endort après avoir baisé son supérieur ?! Hurla-t-il en lui lançant sa chaussure.

* * *

-...

-Je pense que le caporal va bien, lâcha Petra dans le silence qui régnait de l'autre côté de la porte, le visage rouge de honte.

-On n'est pas témoin de ça, soupira Erd, les bras croisés sur le torse, aussi rouge que Petra.

Ils avaient tout entendu.

* * *

-Hoy, gamin, réveille-toi, murmura doucement une voix, enlevant le jeune Jäger des bras de Morphée.

-Uh.. Caporal ? Gémit doucement l'interpellé, en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

-Alors, tu as finalement retrouvé tes esprits ?

Eren cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de considérer son supérieur. Il remarqua aussi qu'il était couché dans un grand lit double, les draps fraîchement changés alors que Rivaille se tenait debout, prêt de lui.

-Pardon.. ? Demanda-t-il en ne comprenant pas.

-C'est pas vrai, tu te souviens de rien ? Soupira Rivaille en le regardant d'un air las alors que l'adolescent secoua négativement la tête.

-De quoi devrais-je me souvenir ?

Le plus vieux ricana fortement et approcha dangereusement son visage vers celui de sa recrue, quelques milimètres les séparant. Eren pouvait très bien sentir le souffle chaud de Rivaille sur ses lèvres et il se mit à paniquer.

-C..Caporal... ?

Leurs lèvres se frolaient à présent alors que le jeune gamin sentit des décharges se faire le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Mh, toujours aucun souvenir, Jäger ?

C'est sous ces paroles que quelque chose se déclancha et que tous les souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Les images ou il prenait Rivaille défilaient à présent dans son cerveau sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter et il devint plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Rivaille esquissa un sourire et se redressa.

-Je vois que tu t'en est souvenu, ricana-t-il en montrant du menton la bosse bien visible sous le draps.

Eren se cacha le visage, rouge de honte.

-J..J'ai vraiment fait ça ?

-Bien sûr que tu l'as fait. D'ailleurs, j'vais plus pouvoir m'asseoir pendant au moins 5 jours de ta faute, stupide merdeux.

-J..Je.

-Au fait, Eren.

Le ton glacial employé pour dire ces quelques mots refroidirent directement le concerné qui pâlit un peu.

-Oui, caporal ?

-Tu étais consicent quand je t'ai dit de redevenir le chien stupide que tu étais, pas vrai.

-N..non...

-Eren.

-Si ?

-T'es un bel enfoiré.

-Mais comprenez-moi, je. Vous étiez si serré, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la sortir, souffla-t-il timidement en baissant le regard.

-Encore un mot et je t'aplatis les boules, cracha Rivaille, prêt à l'assassiner.

Eren sourit en entendant ses mots, bien que la peur soit toujours présente. Il observa l'homme qui se tenait debout, devant lui alors qu'un sentiment de bien être s'empara de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, merdeux.

-E-euh rien. Je me demandais juste...

Il fit une pause, rougissant encore plus que la normale, se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas demander une telle chose.

-Accouche avant que je ne te l'oblige.

-O-oui ! Je.. Euh. Je voulais savoir si. On pourrait. Euh. Enfin.

-Jäger.

-Est-ce que l'on pourra recommencer un jour ? Une fois ou je serai pleinement conscient ? S'il vous plaît.

Rivaille leva un sourcil, un peu surpris de cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas.

-Tch.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du gamin avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Gamin, la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui ne pourra plus t'asseoir pendant 5 jours.

* * *

**_End._**

**Yosh ! Chapitre enfin terminé ! Encore désolé de l'attente. En tout cas, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plû ! Je me suis super bien amusée en écrivant cette mini fic. **

**Btw, encore merci pour vos reviews. **

**à la prochaine donc et d'ici là, portez-vous bien !**

**Kisu sur vos joues. ~ **


End file.
